Game Night
by Pico8059
Summary: Mina thought it would be fun to play a drinking game with the boys at home, but it takes a wrong turn.
1. Uno

Friday nights are usually quiet at the apartment; squad headquarters as Mina refers to it.

The boys are splayed all over the couch. Sero seated against the armrest on the left, Kaminari's head in his lap, his fingers idling combing through bright blond hair as he flips through the comic in his other hand.

Kaminari is stretched out on the couch, his head resting on his boyfriend's lap, one leg dangling over the side of the couch, the other bent at the knee, resting against the back of the couch, his foot resting in Bakugou's lap as he fiddles around with his DS.

Bakugou has his elbow resting against Kaminari's knee, book in hand. Caught in the middle of the couch with Kirishima on his other side; he peacefully reads through the novel Momo had recommended him the week prior, his other arm casually draped over Kirishima's shoulder, feet propped up on the coffee table.

Kirishima is settled with his back pressed to Bakugou's side, knees bent over the armrest, comfortably reclined against the blond as he scrolls through his phone, messaging some of their former classmates.

A typical Friday; until Mina kicks in the door with a bottle of fireball in one hand and a bottle of cotton candy vodka in the other, grinning like she just won the lottery.

The boys all snap their attention towards the door, startled by the sound shattering the quiet calm of the evening.

Mina kicks the door shut behind herself, excitedly making her way towards the couch. She practically slams the bottles down on the coffee table, a haphazard explanation tumbling out of her mouth before any of them have a chance to ask.

"So, I was thinking on the way home "All we do is chill out at home, we never go out and get crazy"; and I know I'd never manage to convince all of you to go out with me.." A slight pout crosses her lips before she continues. "So I brought the crazy home! How about a game night?" She looks at the group with hopeful eyes.

Bakugou looks at her skeptically, eyebrow raised. "What kind of games?"

"I thought maybe we could adapt Uno into a drinking game. A round of shots on every reverse card and a double shot if you get skipped?"

Kaminari sits up, interest piqued. "That might be interesting. I'm in." He saves his game then sets his DS aside.

"I'm in too, that sounds fun." Kirishima grins, setting his phone to silent and placing it on the coffee table.

Sero shrugs with a smile, closing his comic and dropping it on the floor next to the couch. "Yeah, why not."

All eyes are on Bakugou, who rolls his eyes and snaps his book shut. "Fine."

An elated squeal bursts from Mina as she throws her hands up. "Yay! This is gonna be awesome. Now, normal or jumbo cards?"

"Jumbo!" Kaminari yells, already running to the closet where they keep the games and pulling out the cards.

"I'll go get the glasses." Sero stands and stretches before striding into the kitchen.

"So, what rules are we playing with?" Kaminari asks, plopping back down in his seat, attempting to shuffle the oversized cards.

"No stacking draw twos and fours, but you still get to play after you have to draw. Sound good?" Mina asks as she clears off the coffee table, shoving Bakugou's feet off.

"Sounds fair enough." Kirishima nods, moving to the floor so he's sitting at the right end of the table.

"That'll work." Bakugou grumbles, reluctantly moving his feet.

Sero returns with the glasses; setting them down before settling at the left end of the table. "Works for me!"

Kaminari slams the deck down on the table excitedly. "Cool! Here we go!" He starts dealing out the cards; until everyone has seven. Everyone one is struggling to hold the large cards in a fan, which has Mina and Kaminari giggling already.

Everyone looks at their hand, taking inventory of what they got.

Mina grins as she spies two blue reverse cards in her hand. Kirishima notes the blue plus two and wild plus four. Bakugou glares at his hand, the only noteworthy card a regular wild. Kaminari snickers, pleased to see he got a yellow plus two and a red skip. Sero huffs mildly disappointed that the best he has is a red reverse.

"I bought the alcohol, so I go first!" Mina declares, flipping the top card; it's a green six. She pouts realizing there's nothing in her hand she can play. She blows a curl out of her face idly, drawing a card off the deck. Her bored expression morphs into a triumphant one instantaneously as she slaps down a red six.

The rest of the first round is rather boring. Kirishima plays a red two, Bokugou plays a green two, Kaminari plays a yellow two, Sero plays a yellow six. Mina tosses down a yellow three with a bored sigh.

Once it's Kaminari's turn again he smirks at Sero. "Sorry babe." He slaps down his draw two.

Sero groans taking two cards off the deck. "I'm going to get you for that later."

Kaminari just sticks his tongue out and laughs.

Sero rolls his eyes elbowing Kaminari's shin tossing down a yellow two.

The next round isn't at all eventful as they all slap down cards, the color changing from yellow to blue.

Mina grins evilly. "Hey, Hanta, get the glasses ready." She says slyly before throwing down a blue reverse.

Sero's eyes gleam. "May as well make it a double." He puts his red reverse down.

"Fine, make it a triple!" She shouts, slapping down her other reverse.

Sero laughs setting up the glasses. "Alright, pick your poisons." He raises the bottles to remind everyone of their options.

Mina and Kaminari both point to the vodka eagerly. Kirishima and Bakugou both opting for the fireball. Sero pours the first round and hands out the glasses. "Bottoms up!" They all toss back their shots, placing their glasses in the center to be filled for round two, and then three.

For awhile it returns to being rather boring, though with the alcohol, things start heating up. Kaminari eyes Bakugou deviously. Bakugou glares back at him, challengingly. Kaminari giggles. "New rule! Player that plays the skip picks the poison!" He tosses down his skip and sneers playfully at the other blond.

Bakugou clicks his tongue, his gaze falling on Sero. "You heard your brat. Double of the cotton candy crap."

The group laughs, all pleased that Bakugou just went with it. He takes the glass when Sero offers it, downing it easily. His face scrunches up as he hands the glass back. "How the fuck do you even drink that? It's way too fucking sweet."

The game continues, laughter and playful teasing fills the air until Kirishima lays down a red reverse. Mina pouts at him, while Bakugou smiles smugly slamming down a red three. "Uno." He holds his last card between his index and middle finger to prove it, which is almost impressive given they're playing with the jumbo cards.

"No fair! Eijirou, you did that on purpose to help him win!"

"No, I did it 'cause I wanted another shot." He giggles. "C'mon Hanta, pour 'em up!"

Sero chuckles with an eye roll as he pours up the round. "Maybe you wouldn't be so thirsty if Katsuki actually paid attention to you."

"What are you talking about Hanta? You where complaining about them needing to tone it down just last night." Kaminari says, fledging innocence.

"Just shut up and hand out the shots Hanta, I'm still too sober for this!" Mina whines.

Kaminari giggles proudly. Bakugou elbows him with a smirk. "You're such a lightweight."

"Yeah, Hanta can bench press me like I'm nothing." He puts down a red nine before desolving into the couch in a fit of giggles.

Kirishima laughs at the look of disbelief and dismay that washes over his boyfriend's face.

The game keeps rolling smoothly until Mina slams down a skip while grinning deviously at Kirishima. "Hope you like cinnamon cotton candy Eijirou! Hanta, mix 'em!"

Kirishima wrinkles his nose and sticks out his tongue as he watches Sero mix the two together. Taking the glass he pins Mina with a halfhearted glare before tipping it back. "Bleh." He makes another sour face as he hands the glass back.

The group laughs merrily returning to the game. Bakugou has to draw a few cards and loses his lead, grumbling at he puts down a draw four. "Yellow." Kaminari groans as he pulls the four cards from the deck.

They make it another two rounds before Kaminari slaps down a skip. "Hey, babe, how about you take that double shot off me?" He slurs, eyes hazy, and very obviously drunk off his ass.

"Oh, like a navel shot?" Sero raises a brow with a sly smirk.

"Yeah." Kaminari sighs. "Like a navel shot."

Mina facepalms with a sigh as all eyes fall on her, since she was the rule maker. "Fine, but if it goes past that Katsuki and Eijirou have permission to separate you by force."

Kaminari purrs, which just makes Mina cringe and want to rethink her decision. "Get on with it you weirdos."

Bakugou rolls his eyes, dropping to the floor as Kaminari reclines back.

"Now, you gotta hold still." Sero murmurs, bunching up the blonde's shirt. He grabs the vodka and pours a bit onto the blonde's stomach. Kaminari's abs clench, causing it to pool in his navel. Sero snickers as he pours on more. The others look on, all feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable as Sero leans in, staring at Kaminari with hungry eyes. "Remember, hold still.."

Kaminari bites his lip and tosses his head back as Sero takes the shot, dipping his tongue into the blonde's belly button for just a second. He reaches for the fireball before Mina cuts in, grabbing the bottle.

"Okay, no, one shot it fine. I'm not getting trapped here while you two fuck on the couch." Mina snaps, glaring at the two of them.

"Yeah dude, I know you don't have any shame, but some decency would be nice." Kirishima groans.

"What, did you get worked up watching us?" Sero questions smugly, eyeing Kirishima teasingly. Kirishima glares back, the blush on his cheeks betraying him.

"That happens when there's a live action porno taking place on your fucking couch." Bakugou barks, though he's in no better shape at this point.

Mina throws her hands up exasperatedly. "Fuck it! Just go to your room already!" She shrieks throwing her cards down on the table. "I forget what alcohol does to that one. Horny little lightweight."

Kaminari giggles as Sero picks him up bridal style, his shirt still brunched up, slipping his arms around the other's neck. "Yeah, take me to bed." He purrs, and Sero quickens his pace.

The door slams behind them. Bakugou stands, groaning as he stretches his back. "Who else wants ear plugs?" He strides towards the kitchen, rummaging in the junk drawer.

"Please." Mina deflates against the table.

"Yeah, me too." Kirishima nods, laying back on the floor. "How about charades?"

Mina perks up as the suggestion as Bakugou brings over the ear plugs. "Yeah, sure." He drops a pair into each of their hands.

Mina grins, putting in the plugs and starts writing out things for them to act out, happy to have found a game they can play while blissfully drowning out the other two.

Overall, she's calling this a successful night; and is already plotting games for next week.


	2. Truth or Dare

The following Friday night Mina has convinced the boys to play truth or dare; with a twist; for every truth you refuse to answer you have to take a shot, and for every dare you refuse to do you have to take off one piece of clothing.

The group sits on the living room floor, having shoved the couch out of the way and positioned the coffee table the other direction; shot glasses and a handful of different bottles of alcohol placed on the table.

"We clear on the rules?" Mina asks wearing a devious grin.

The boys nod, all wearing smugly confident expressions.

"Okay! Since Katsuki came the closest to winning last week." She glares at Sero and Kaminari, who mockingly avoid eye contact while trying not to smile; not at all ashamed with how last Friday played out. "He gets to go first."

Bakugou smirks, eyes immediately falling on Kaminari. "Truth or dare Denki?"

"Dare me." Kaminari says challengingly.

"I dare you to let Mina melt your pikachu hoodie."

Kaminari's eyes go wide, looking like he's about to start crying. "No!"

"Fine, take something off." Bakugou smirks as Kaminari takes off his sock, which he throws at the other blond.

"Okay Denki, your turn." Mina snickers at the pouting blond.

"Eijirou, truth or dare?" Kaminari asks quietly, still sulking a bit about the fact he's already losing.

Kirishima laughs. "I'll try for truth."

"When did you know Katsuki was the one?"

Kirishima recoils slightly, having expected a much more embarrassing question. "Oh. Umm.. About the end of our first year of high school." He smiles at Bakugou who rolls his eyes but smiles back.

"You're such a sap." Bakugou teases.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you love me."

"No denying that."

Sero rolls is eyes. "None of us can deny that, you're not particularly quiet Katsuki." He stare shifts to Kirishima. "Eijirou please pick someone."

They all laugh; as it's well know within the group that neither blond is particularly quiet when it comes to bedroom activities.

Balugou finally gets fed up and kicks Kirishima. "Get on with it."

"Okay, okay. Mina, truth or dare?"

"Dare me bitch." She sneers, mischief dancing in her eyes.

Kirishima grins, sharp teeth on full display. "I dare you to kiss Hanta, with tongue."

The rest of the group is stunned silent for a moment; Kirishima isn't usually one to open with a dare like that.

"Fine." She crawls over to Sero, and practically into his lap. Sero sighs glaring at Kirishima.

Mina gently holds his face, looking him in the eye. "Just open your mouth, I'll be quick about it."

Sero lets his jaw go slack; Mina leans in quickly flicking her tongue inside his mouth as their lips press together, she withdrawals just a fast with a pleased smile. "See? All done." She moves back to her spot on the carpet.

"Okay Katsuki, truth or dare?"

Bakugou snorts, wearing a cocky grin. "Truth."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She smirks, eyes burning dangerously. "Just how big is Eijirou's dick? We all hear you moaning about it."

The entire group now has a subtle blush creeping across their cheeks. Bakugou growls, reaching for a glass and the bottle of fireball from last week. He takes the shot, slamming the glass down on the table as he glares at Mina who's grinning victoriously.

Bakugou rolls his eyes. "Hanta, truth or dare?"

"Uh.. truth?" Sero says, obviously unsure that was the right choice.

"What's you're favorite thing about Denki?"

"What the fuck is with all the soft questions? I wanna know which of you idiots swallows!" Mina groans, falling back on the carpet.

The boys laugh. "Cause it's fun to watch you have a meltdown." Kirishima says with a cheeky grin while poking her foot.

"Anyway, to answer your question Katsuki, my favorite thing about him is that he's still the goofy dork I fell for back in high school with the pretty eyes and cute ass." Sero laughs, ducking the pillow Kaminari throws at him. "Love you."

"Bite me." Kaminari pouts, making Sero smirk with a brow raised suggestively.

"Don't you dare." Kirishima smacks him with the throw pillow he had dodged.

Sero laughs again. "Fine. Denki truth or dare?"

Kaminari looks at Mina still pouting. "Can he do that? I thought SO's where off limits?"

Mina is still splayed on her back. "No sexual favors." She deadpans.

"You heard her; truth or dare?" Sero smirks.

"You're gotta embarrass me one way or the other. Dare me."

"I dare you to take your pants off."

"Mina! That's cheating! It's already a stripping game!" Kaminari whines.

Mina sits up with a sigh. "Denki, you have two options and they both end in the same place. You do the dare and lose your pants, or you deny the dare and have to take something off anyway."

Kaminari's attention falls back on Sero as he stands. "I hate you." He quickly peels his pants off before dropping back onto the carpet.

"Hanta, stop drooling, we're trying to play a game here." Bakugou elbows him with a teasing smile.

"Mina! Truth or dare?" Kaminari turns his attention to the girl next to him.

"Truth."

"If you had to fuck one of us, who would it be?"

"Would I be top or bottom?"

Kaminari glances around the circle with a smug grin. "Answer for both."

"Probably top you and bottom for Eijirou, but I hope that never has to happen. Just.. ew." She sticks her tongue out in distaste, giggling hard. She doesn't give the boys a chance to question her answer, but they're all staring at her uncomfortably. "Hanta! Truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to tack your underwear to the outside of the apartment door and leave them there for a week."

"Yeah, no." Sero pulls his shirt off, tossing it aside. No one mentions the fading hickeys, though Kaminari is eyeing them proudly. "Eijirou, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Katsuki ever had sex in public?"

Kirishima rubs the back of his neck. "Yes?"

"Really? When?" Kaminari gasps.

"None of your fucking business." Bakugou growls, glaring at Sero and Kaminari.

Kirishima laughs. "Katsuki, c'mon, they'd still know if I took the shot. It was a yes or no question." Bakugou clicks his tongue and shoves Kirishima with his foot. Kirishima just continues to laugh as Bakugou tires to kick him over. "Truth or dare Katsuki?"

"What the fuck do you think? Dare."

"I dare you to sit in my lap for the next ten rounds."

"Tch, that isn't a dare, but fine." He crawls over to Kirishima and settles in his lap. "Hey Denki, truth or dare?" Bakugou raises a brow with a challenging smirk.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on Mina's garter-belt and fishnet stockings." Bakugou smirk turns to a devious grin as he stares Kaminari down.

Kaminari laughs confidently. "Okay. Mina go get them."

Mina jumps up eagerly. "Which color?"

"Your choice."

Mina squeals as she runs out of the room while Kaminari takes off his remaining sock while he waits.

Kirishima leans in to whisper to Bakugou. "You realize that was probably a terrible idea, right?"

Bakugou glances at Sero smugly. "Nah. It's about to get fun."

Sero's attention is locked on Kaminari and his fiddles with his hair while he waits for Mina.

Mina returns with a pastel pink garter and a pair of ombre green to blue pastel fishnet stockings. "Here ya go!" She shoves them into Kaminari's hands. "Do you know how to do the garter?"

"Yeah, I think so." He laughs, putting them on in front of everyone before sitting back down with his legs stretched out towards the middle of the circle. "Hey Eijoru.. truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kirishima smirks. "Ask me anything."

Kaminari looks at his toes, wiggling them as he asks his question. "Do you ever imagine Katsuki in things like this?"

Both Kirishima and Bakugou choke on the tongues. "What?" Kirishima asks hoping he heard that wrong.

"Do you ever imagine Katsuki in things like this?" He lifts his leg to point at him, wiggling his toes for emphasis.

"Katsuki, hand me the fireball will ya?" Kirishima mutters awkwardly, staring straight at the wall.

Bakugou leans over and grabs the bottle, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "Here." He shoves it into Kirishima's chest. He opts out of taking a shot in lieu of just tipping the bottle back, downing as much as he can in one go.

At this point Mina has fallen over from laughing so hard. "C'mon Katsuki, you'd look great! I have others if you ever when to barrow them."

Bakugou glares at her a moment before he smirks. "Go get them."

The room falls silent as all eyes dart to the ash blond in shock.

He looks at Kirishima with narrowed eyes. "Go get them." Bakugou sneers, his eyes burning dangerously.

Mina is out of the room in an instant, a trail of giggles following her. She's back just as quickly, this time with red to orange ombre fishnets. "I don't have a garter that matches these, but they stay in place pretty well." She tosses them across the circle.

Bakugou grabs them, stretching out in Kirishima's lap to kick his sweatpants off so he can put the stockings.

Kirishima sits stiffly as Bakugou does this, trying to not let his mind wonder.

Once changed Bakugou settles back into Kirishima's lap and elbows him. "You're turn, ask something."

"Oh, yeah. Uh, Hanta, truth or dare?"

"Gonna shoot myself in the foot one way or the other, so I'll go with truth."

"Do you two use your quirks in the bedroom?" Kirishima sounds genuinely curious.

Mina squeals. "Finally, some good questions!"

Sero hesitates, glancing at Kaminari; either asking permission or begging forgiveness; before he says anything. "I mean, we've tried, yeah."

"I bet that gets kinky." Mina laughs.

Kaminari is still admiring the fishnets and answers absentmindedly. "Yeah."

"Dude, seriously?" Sero groans. "Stop adding fuel to the fire."

Kaminari ignores the comment, standing up abruptly. "Anyone else want a snack?" He looks at Sero with a smug grin. "That isn't me."

Bakugou stands as well. "No one here in their right mind would eat anything you make, so I'll help." He tosses a mischievous look over his shoulder at Kirishima as he walks over to where Kaminari is standing.

Sero and Kirishima watch intently as the blondes make their way out of the room. Once they've disappeared into the kitchen Sero and Kirishima look at one another.

"Think they're in there scheming up a way to subtly kill us with those stockings?" Kirishima asks with a laugh.

"Absolutely." Sero laughs, shaking his head.

Mina giggles. "You're welcome!"

They both rolls their eyes at her. "Uh huh. Thanks." Sero shoves her lightly.

"At least your nights will be eventful." She sticks her tongue out as him.

Before either can come up with a rebuttal Bakugou and Kaminari rejoin the circle with a bowl of pitted cherries, another bowl of pitted strawberries, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of fudge sauce.

Mina lights up. "Ooo! Upping the ante?"

Kaminari gives her a sly smile. "Maybe." He plucks a cherry from the bowl, placing it between his lips; he holds it there until he has Sero's full attention; then sucks it into his mouth with an audible pop, winking at him as he chews it. "Babe, wasn't it your turn?" He asks innocently as he picks up a strawberry to nibble on.

Sero glares at the blond. "Mina, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, dare me!"

"Go take that strawberry out of his mouth."

Mina's eyes glimmer. "Be happy to." She leans over, sinking her teeth into the other end of the berry, before headbutting Kaminari. He yelps and lets go. Mina tilts her head back so the strawberry falls into her mouth. "Katsuki! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where was it you two had sex in public?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He grabs the fireball and takes a large swig, eyes locked on Mina.

She pouts with her cheeks puffed out. "You're no fun."

He laughs as he sets the bottle on the table. "Denki, truth or dare?" He smirks, side glancing at Sero.

"Dare." His gaze copies the other blond. Sero swallows hard as they stare at him.

"I dare you to draw a heart on Hanta's chest with the fudge then lick it off."

Kaminari snatches the bottle of fudge and crawls over to Sero, setting in his lap.

Mina scoots over to Kirishima. "Deja vu?" She whispers as she watches the scene unfold.

Kirishima merely nods, though his attention is quickly stolen by his boyfriend.

While Kaminari draws the heart on Sero, Bakugou takes possession of the whipped cream; tracing his fingers with it before licking them clean all while staring at Kirishima over his shoulder from his place in the redhead's lap.

Mina groans jokingly. "I get it, go. All of you." She flicks her wrists in a shooting motion as she laughs.

Sero and Kirishima look at her thankfully while Bakugou and Kaminari smirk pridefully as they all scurry off to their rooms; fudge and whipped cream in hand.

Mina rolls her eyes with another laugh, grabbing the cotton candy vodka and taking several gulps. I'm never getting those stockings back, but I knew that from the beginning. She digs her headphones out and opens her laptop, prepared to be in the living room for several hours if necessary since her room was in the middle of the other two. She grins as she looks up a game for next week.


	3. Never Have I Ever

Yet again Mina has the boys in a circle on the living room floor, several wine coolers and hard lemonades set out on the coffee table.

"Okay! So despite the past game nights being mild trainwrecks." Mina laughs, glaring around the circle. "And I'm fully aware this will end no different, I'm glad you guy are willing to still play."

"The pros have outweighed the cons." Sero smirks, eyeing Kaminari; who throws a pillow at him.

Mina laughs. "Yeah, yeah. So tonight is 'Never Have I Ever', we all know how to play?"

The boys nod.

"Good. House rules are as follows; you do not need to state 'never have I ever' before each statement if you get to the point you're too smashed, you must drink if it applies to you even if 'you've never' and try to keep it genuine; no targeting each other if you know someone has. I stocked up on weak stuff so _everyone_-" She looks at Kaminari pointedly. "-has a fighting chance."

Kaminari looks away with an eye roll, though he's wearing an unashamed smile. "So thoughtful."

"Anytime." Mina laughs, handing out bottles. "Eijirou, you start."

Kirishima taps his cheek thoughtfully. "Never have I ever gone streaking while sober."

Mina and Kaminari both take a swig. "It was fun! 'til the park cops saw us." Mina laughs, punching Kaminari lightly.

"I think the best part was Hanta trying to catch us though." Kaminari adds, giggling harder as Sero shakes his head.

"You realize the reason we don't go out anymore is because you two; drunk or sober; are fucking ridiculus to keep track of, right?" Bakugou points out with an eyeroll.

They just stick their tongues out at him. "Yeah, yeah. More fun at home anyway. I at least get rewarded when I get drunk at home." Kaminari side eyes Sero.

"Oh my God, stop it!" Mina punches him again as she laughs. "One swig and you're already crashing."

"Am not! I'm just stating a fact. I get what I want a lot faster if we drink at home."

"On that note!" Mina yells raising her bottle. "Never have I ever made out in a public bathroom!"

The boys all groans and tip back their bottles as Mina snickers.

Sero looks Mina in the eye with a smirk. "Never have I ever dressed my friends in drag."

Mina laughs and throws her bottle back, taking a large gulp. "You can't even be mad, he looks good in a skirt." She turns to Kirishima. "And that one pulls off fishnets extremely well." She points her bottle at Bakugou. The boys all just roll their eyes.

"Never have I ever broken into a teacher's house to steal test answers." Bakugou smirks, but it melts into disapproval as Kirishima is the only one to take a drink. "Seriously Eijirou?"

"It was middle school and I was trying to fit in with the 'cool kids', I didn't actually use them." Kirishima pouts. "Peer pressure is a bitch."

"That it is." Kaminari agrees. "Anyway, my turn! Never have I ever been to a nude beach."

Mina is the only one to tip her bottle back and the boys all look at her mildly surprised.

"Would never have thought our ace in the hole would do something like that." Bakugou snorts.

"Why? Nudity isn't sexual and I like an even tan." She shrugs. "I'd invite you guys, but I don't trust you naked around each other."

"We have some self control y'know." Sero bites out defensively.

"You might, but that doesn't mean this one-" She gestures towards Kaminari. "-wouldn't do everything in his power to break you."

A faux innocent look settles on Kaminari's face, but the way he's giggling is less than convincing. "We all have our definition of fun."

"More like we all have our definition of decency." Bakugou mutters under his breath.

"Hey, I'm not the one that went commando for a week when the washer broke." Kaminari spits back with a grin.

Everyone sends an odd look Bakugou's way, and he huffs in annoyance.

"The washer was only out for two days." Sero remarks matter of factly, with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up." Bakugou bites out, cheeks steadily turning red.

Kirishima shifts in his seat, clearly remembering the week in question. "It did make things easier.."

"See? You like convenience too." Kaminari teases, giggling gleefully as Bakugou only narrows his eyes at him.

"Moving on." Mina shakes her head as if trying to dislodge some unwelcome image. "Hanta, go for it."

Sero chuckles at the victorious grin Kaminari is wearing as Bakugou continues to glare at him, trying to avoid Kirishima's gaze. "Never have I ever vandalized private property."

The tension breaks easily as everyone starts laughing and takes a drink. "I still think that was our best prank ever. Izuku and Ochako had no idea what happened." Mina laughs heartily.

"I mean, can you even count TPing the church just hours before their wedding as vandalism?" Kaminari chokes out between laughs.

"Izuku almost fucking cried." Bakugou snorts.

"At least Ochako thought it was funny, she was nearly on the ground she was laughing so hard." Kirishima says after his laughter subsides. "That was a great day."

"That is was. I can still hear Tenya ranting at us in the background and Mei telling him to shut up." Kaminari muses.

"My turn." Bakugou scoffs with a determined sneer. "Never have I ever thought about an orgy involving my friends."

Kirishima hesitantly takes a sip and Mina throws back her bottle, everyone else stares in shocked surprise.

"Wait wait wait, really?" Kaminari asks while staring at Kirishima, genuinely curious.

"He said thought about not avidly considered." Kirishima laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaminari shoots a look at Sero, but before he can even open his mouth to make the suggestion Bakugou throws the TV remote at him.

"Fuck no. Don't you even fucking say it because it isn't fucking happening. I share enough of my life with you jackasses, I'm not sharing him too."

"Boo you, I was joking anyway." Kaminari huffs, attention shifting to Mina. "You keep suprising us though."

Mina shrugs indifferently. "I always figured if it happened I'd be holding the camera. Not so much participating."

"Yeah, okay. I can accept that."

"Gotta say though, I'm more surprised neither of you have." Mina comments, eyeing the pair.

"Well, much like Bakugou I'm selfish and greedy, so I've never thought about sharing." Kaminari states plainly, falling over to lean against Sero; who Mina's attention is now on.

"To be brutally honest, you guys just aren't my type." Sero shrugs, putting an arm around the blond.

"Can't really fault you there." Mina mumbles against the mouth of her bottle. "Never have I ever egged someone's house."

Bakugou overzealously throws his bottle back while Kirishima sighs watching Bakugou down it completely despite it being nearly full.

"Izuku's?" Mina asks, though they all know the answer.

Kirishima looks at Bakugou disapprovingly. "Yeah. I'm fairly certain he still has the video he took. Izuku came outside to see what was happening and he hit him in the face with one."

"Nerd deserved it." Bakugou laughs, grabbing another bottle off the table.

Kirishima just shakes his head. "Denki, your turn."

"Never have I ever paid someone to do favors for me." Kaminari looks around the circle curiously.

The entire group hesitates and Mina narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. "Define favors.."

"Homework, classwork, obviously sexual; anything someone would judge you for paying someone to do."

"Guilty on the homework one." Sero mutters, tipping his bottle back. "But so are you." He elbows Kaminari lightly.

"Yeah, I know." Kaminari takes a swig too.

"Guilty as charged." Mina takes a gulp as well.

"I paid my mother to not go out to lunch with me once, that count?" Bakugou asks with a smirk.

"Katsuki! That's terrible." Kirishima groans.

"Yes it is, and yes it counts." Kaminari laughs as Bakugou takes a drink while Kirishima face palms. "Your turn dude."

Kirishima mulls over what he should ask, humming thoughtfully. "Never have I ever... injured myself doing something simple." He finishes the statement by tipping his bottle back; Mina and Sero take a drink too.

"Okay, I have to ask.. what did you all do?" Kaminari asks, eyes darting around the circle.

"Before I answer that.. why didn't you drink?" Mina responds accusingly.

"He said simple, not stupid." Kaminari laughs, sticking his tongue out at her.

Mina glares at him. "I sprained my wrist waving at Ochako from across the street once.."

Kaminari snorts softly while attempting not to laugh. "Wow. Eijirou, what did you do?"

"Dislocated a knuckle fist bumping Tetsu." Kirishima shrugs.

"With or without your quirks on?" Mina adds apathetically.

"...without.."

This time Bakugou snorts. "Good job Ei."

"Thanks babe. Hanta what did you do?" Kirishima looks over at Sero, interested in the answer.

"I... broke my ankle as a kid trying to put my shoes on alone." Sero admits, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

The entire group starts howling with laughter. "How old were you?" Kaminari managed to choke out, looking at Sero with a cheeky grin.

"Four." Sero answers, joining in the laughter. "I'm not really sure how I did it, I just know it happened."

"Okay..okay.." Mina pants, trying to collect herself after a few moments. "As fun as this is, this is pretty vanilla compared to our past game nights, so I'm breaking out the stronger stuff. Finish your bottles and find a shot glass."

The boys respond by quickly downing their bottles; Bakugou standing up and going to the kitchen to get the glasses for everyone while Mina gets out the vodka, whiskey, and rum out.

"Okay! Now that we've upped the ante; never have I ever considered switching roles with my partner."

The boys each grab a random bottle and pour a shot; tossing them back.

Mina blinks at Sero and Kaminari, looking rather bewildered. The pair each cock an eyebrow in response.

"This one has considered an orgy-" Kaminari gestures to Kirishima. "-why can't we have considered switching?"

"Thought about, not considered!" Kirishima yelps.

Kaminari pins him with an apathetic look. "Uh huh." His lips curl into a sly smile. "Never have I ever actually switched roles with my partner."

Kirishima groans pouring another shot; throwing it back; Bakugou doing the same.

Kaminari snickers, deciding to drape himself across his boyfriend's lap.

Kirishima glares at him. "Never have I ever used something from the household to masturbate."

Kaminari giggles and sits up a moment to grab the bottle of rum and pour a shot. "Guilty!"

"Y'know... I'm not gonna be dumb enough to ask.." Mina mutters warily.

"Fuck that. What the fuck in this apartment did you defile?" Bakugou bites out.

Kaminari rolls out of Sero's lap still giggling. "The microwave."

Sero shakes his head at the collection of disgusted but curious faces looking at the blond on the floor. "Before anyone even dares ask for elaboration; never have I ever taken pictures of my friends in private moments."

"Called out, but not wrong." Mina muses as she pours her shot.

"Just how much of our lives do you have on film?" Bakugou inquires cautiously.

"On video or as stills?" Mina grins devilishly after knocking her shot back.

"Never mind.. never have I ever had sex on someone else's bed." Bakugou shakes his head agitatedly, pouring a shot for himself and Kirishima.

After taking their shots all eyes land on the other couple; as they had several times that night.

Sero scoffs. "Clearly we keep surprising you guys."

"Apparently we're not the weird ones, huh Hanta?" Kaminari mumbles, crawling back into Sero's lap. "Never have I ever..." He trails off as he thinks. "Instigated a situation that led to being caught in a compromising position." He reaches over and grabs a bottle. "I'll leave that up for interpretation."

Everyone takes a shot, but it's rather clear by the silence no one was going to volunteer their experience; except Mina.

"I convinced Ochako to mud wrestle with me in bikinis; we both ended up topless which wasn't a big deal. The compromising part was when she lost her bottoms; just as Tenya and Izuku found us. Tenya nearly exploded and Izuku fainted. It took a lot of reassuring to convince him that his girlfriend wasn't actually a lesbian that was only dating him as a cover." She laughs then sighs thoughtfully.

"The two of you had your own share of adventures, didn't you?" Kirishima laughs.

"We did. Girl time usually equaled chaos." Mina snickers, thinking back.

"Sounds like there's a side to you we've never met Mina." Sero comments smugly.

"Mmmm.. yeah. I'm a bit different around the girls." She shrugs with a giggle. "Enough of that though, take your turn Hanta."

"Never have I ever.." Sero hums as he thinks; Kaminari taking this moment to turn around in his lap, promptly draping his arms over Sero's shoulders, clinging to him. "..done lewd things in front of someone other than my partner; knowingly."

The boys; except Kaminari, who's nuzzling against Sero drunkenly; side eye Mina, but leave it unmentioned.

"Babe.. would you count when we played uno the other week?" Kaminari slurs softly, seemingly half asleep.

"Oh my God, we're putting him to sleep." Bakugou snorts shaking his head.

Sero rolls his eyes at the comment. "Yes, but you seem pretty messed up so I don't think I'm letting you have anymore."

"I can't believe of all the reasons this game could get cut short it's going to be because Denki falls asleep." Mina groans jokingly.

"Would you rather we make it weird? He's a lot more fun to play with when he's like this and I'm more than willing." Sero smirks challengingly.

Kaminari makes a sound that lands somewhere between a grumble and a low moan. "Don't say that unless you mean it.."

"Oh, there's our horny little lightweight." Mina out right laughs, putting her head in her hands. "Should we vacate?"

Kaminari whines and that's all the answer the group needs; slowly staggering to their feet.

"Please, just clean up any mess that you make, okay?" Kirishima asks, giving them a half hearted but knowing look.

"And that includes him." Bakugou snorts with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Will do." Sero rolls his eyes as Kaminari starts to fidget impatiently.

Mina starts shoving the other two boys towards their room. "Good, now we'll get out of your way so you can make a mess." She pushes Kirishima and Bakugou into their room then turns on her heel and waves at the two in the living room just as Kaminari manages to knock Sero over. "Have fun! Night!" She shouts, slamming the door, grinning to herself. _Another successful trainwreck._


End file.
